I Love You Behind the Break Up
by KikuHaru
Summary: sebelum Dino sempat meraih gagang pintu.. "Kita Putus" tegas Hibari.  Bad Summary /OTL maklum Author baru.. Warning : OOC, abal, Typo, Chara Death, Lemon, Shounen-Ai don't like don't read


Halo Semua ^.^

Saya Haru, Author baru yg baru terjun ke dunia Fanfic (ngikutin jejak Uke sy, Kiku sbner'y nih Acc 2 org jdi 1 makanya namanya jadi KikuHaru -a)

sy suka banget sama Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! n kbetulan pair favorit sy ini D18 XD

nah berikut ini Fic prtama sy :)

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya GUMMY(Korea) yg judulnya I Love You Behind the Break Up, watu itu Haru lagi dengerin nih lagu trs muncul ide bikin nih fic gitu aja di otak -a

...

ok bingung mo nulis ap lg -a

langsung aj deh, Enjoy !

P.S. : Maap klo trlalu kaku n aneh .

Warning : OOC, typo, Yaoi

Pair : D18

Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Amano Akira Sensei !

* * *

><p>Hari yang sama yang dilewati oleh para anggota Vongola Famiglia. Pagi itu, sang penguasa Namimori yang menyandang Title orang ter-Perfect sekaligus Guardian terkuat Vongola kembali mengemban tugasnya sebagai Ketua Dicipline Commite sudah berdiri di depan gerbang Sekolah tercintanya, Namimori untuk memeriksa kedisiplinan para murid murid.<p>

Setelah semua masuk (termasuk Tsuna dan beberapa murid lainnya yang tadi terlambat dan sudah di 'Kamikorosu' Hibari) iapun pergi beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju ruangannya untuk mengerjakan laporan yang sudah menumpuk di mejanya.

Di tengah kesibukannya, tiba tiba seseeorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. "Siapa ?" Suara di balik pintupun menjawab riang "ini aku Kyouya !" Ternyata ia adalah sang Don Cavallone Decimo, sekaligus kekasih Hibari, Dino. "Halo Kyouya !" Pekiknya sambil berlari menuju Hibari dan memeluknya. Senyum ceria terpancar dari wajahnya setelah melihat wajah kekasihnya yang hanya di balas oleh tatapan dingin Hibari.

"Mau apa ke sini Haneuma ?" Tanya Hibari sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dino tersenyum dan mencium pipi Hibari "tentu saja menemuimu !" "tch, aku akan meladenimu nanti.. Kerjaanku banyak" Hibari tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Yahh.. Padahal aku kangen.. Bagaimana kalau kubantu ?" "Silahkan" Hibari menjawab singkat.

Setelah 1 jam, Pekerjaan Hibari selesai. "Huaaah tanganku pegal.." Dino merebahkan dirinya di sofa berwarna hitam yang terletak di depan meja kerja Hibari "Kyoya, aku lapar.." Keluhnya "makan sana" Hibari cuek. "Ahh dinginnya" Dino manyun dan berjalan menuju meja kerja Hibari. Ia lalu memeluk Hibari dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya "boleh aku memakanmu ?" Hibari menoleh ke belakang dan meatap Dino. Tatapannya tidak berubah, tetap dingin. "A-" Sebelum Hibari sempat berbicara, Dino sudah menciumnya duluan. Ciumannya lembut, meski ciuman terseut membuat Hibari sedikit tersentak, tapi ia tidak menolaknya, ia bahkan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Dino. Tangan sang Seme yang bebas sekarang berkeliaran di daerah dada sang Uke yang mulai kehabisan nafas dan membuka kancing kancing bajunya. Ntah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya Dino melepaskan ciuman tersebut untuk membiarkan Hibari bernafas "aku masih lapar Kyouya.." Dino mengeluarkan nada manjanya. Hibari masih terdiam sesaat lalu tiba tiba ia berdiri dan jalan menuju sofa. "Kemarilah Haneuma" perintahnya. Dino tersenyum dan menghampirinya, lalu ia merubah posisi Hibari yang duduk menjadi tertidur. "Ti Amo Mio Amore.."

Dan selanjutnya kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri adegannya P:

.

.

"Lepaskan aku Haneuma !" Bentak Hibari pada kekasihnya "tapi Kyouya ! Sungguh ! Aku tidak selingkuh ! Aku bisa menjelaskannya !" "Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu ! Enyahlah ! Kau hanya akan merusak mataku !" Bentak Hibari, Emosi. Dino tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya jika ia berusaha melawannya lebih dari ini. Dino diam seribu bahasa untuk beberapa saat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi, tapi sebelum Dino sempat meraih gagang pintu.. "Kita putus" tegas Hibari. Mata Dino melebar saat mendengarnya, langkahnya tertahan. Tak lama kemudian Dino meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat dan lari keluar yang di ikuti oleh Romario yang tadi sempat tersentak di belakangnya. Hibari sendiri duduk di kursinya sambil memijat mijat keningnya pelan. Stress. Bagaimana tidak ? Ia melihat Dino berduaan di sebuah ruangan dengan seorang Wanita dari salah satu aliansi keluarga Cavallone. Mereka tidak sedang berbicara, melainkan mereka sedang berciuman dan terlihat di sana juga, Wanita itu jelas jelas akan membuka baju sang Don Cavallone itu.

- Flashback -

Minggu ini, Dino sudah berjanji pada kekasihnya Hibari untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Hey, jarang jarang kan Hibari yang cuek dan berkesan dingin itu mau di ajak kencan ?  
>Dino sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Nami-chuu saat itu, dan tiba tiba Ponselnya berbunyi. Dino mengambilnya dan melihat tulisan yang tertera nama 'Anetta Anonciada', seorang Boss generasi ke-5 dari keluarga Mafia Annonciada yang merupakan partner kerja Dino(saat ini) dalam membangun sebuah Hotel. Dino buru buru mengangkatnya. "Halo ?" "Halo ? Dino ! Ini gawat ! Bisakah kau datang kemari ?" "Ada apa ?" Wanita itu menjelaskan panjang lebar 'permasalahan'nya. "Baiklah aku segera ke sana." Dino memutus sambungan telepon dan menyuruh Romario berbalik arah.<p>

Di lain sisi, Hibari menunggu di ruangannya sambil terus memperhatikan jam. Ia berdecak kesal "kau terlambat kuda bodoh.." Gerutunya dalam hati. 1 Jam berlalu dan Hibari sudah kehabisan kesabarannya. Tiba tiba ponselnya berdering dan tertera nama 'Haneuma'. Ia langsung mengangkatnya dan berbicara dalam nada yang kesal "kau terla-" "halo Kyouya.." Hibari tersentak karena suara di sebrang sana ternyata perempuan. "Siapa kau" nada Hibari tajam. "Ahahah, kalau kau ingin menemui Dino, ia ada di sini bersamaku.." Hibari Emosi, dan belum sempat ia menjawab "Sakura Garden Resort" -klik- telpon di tutup. Hibari kesal. Ia mengambil kunci motornya dan langsung melaju ke tempat Dino berada.

Tidak sampai 20 menit, ia sudah mencapai tempat dimana Dino berada. Ia memarkirkan Motornya dan langsung melesat ke dalam. Anehnya tempat itu kosong. Hibari melirik ke kiri ke kanan dan matanya menangkap sebuah anak panah di dinding kayu tersebut. Tanpa berpikir lagi Hibari mengikuti arah anak panah itu. Sampailah ia di sebuah ruangan VIP yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Hibari agak ragu (meski tempat itu kosong, tetap saja kan ?) Ia lalu mengintip melalui celah pintu geser penginapan itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia. Semula ia tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya. Dan saat itu juga Emosinya meledak.

-BRAK !-  
>Pintu Kayu tersebut hancur dengan sekali tendangan Hibari. Dino ? Jelas ia kaget. "K-Kyouya !" Dino tersentak. Hibari men'deathglarenya. Dalam tatapannya terselip rasa kekecewaannya terhadap Dino, meski lebih di dominasi oleh kemarahannya. Dino langsung melepaskan Anetta. "Berani sekali kau menyentuh propertiku herbivore" Hibari mengeluarkan Tonfanya "ah ! T-Tunggu dulu Kyouya ! A-Aku bisa menjelaskan-". "Diamlah Haneuma.." Dino diam, tapi jelas sekali bahwa dia itu sebenarnya Panik. Hibari memicingkan matanya, mempertajam pandangannya pada Anetta. Semula wanita itu tidak begitu takut, tapi sekarang ia ketakutan dan sedikit melangkah mundur pelan pelan. Hibari melangkah ke arah Anetta "Kamikorosu"<p>

- End of Flashback -

Hibari yang masih terduduk tiba tiba saja berdiri dan menghancurkan apa yang ada di depannya. Ia Memukul tembok, melempar semua barang yang di berikan Dino ke tong sampah. Sekarang hanya ada sebuah Foto dirinya dan Dino yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya yang tidak tersapu ayunan tanganya tadi, kaca Framenya retak akibat terkena lemparan barang yang tidak sengaja mengenainya. Sakit yang di timbulkan luka di tangannya tidak di hiraukannya, Hibari mengambil foto itu, tangannya bergetar. Alisnya mengerut. Hibari memandang foto itu lama sekali hingga beberapa detik kemudian, secara tidak sadar air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Setetes. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes.

Di lain sisi, Dino yang berlari sekarang sudah memelankan langkahnya, pelan pelan ia menuruni tangga diikuti Romario yang khawatir dengan Bossnya. "Boss.." Ucap Romario cemas. "Seharusnya.." Ucap Dino lirih. Tapi ia tidak melanjutkan kata katanya. "Sudahlah Boss.. Ayo tenangkan dirimu dulu.. Kita balik ke Hotel ya.." Ajak Romario. Dino menurut dan membiarkan Tangan Kananya membimbingnya ke Mobil. Di sepanjang perjalanan Dino bengong sambil melihat ke luar. Pikirannya melayang ke kata kata Hibari tadi. Kalau saja Dino lebih teliti lagi dalam mendengarkan kata kata Anette saat itu, mungkin saja dia menemukan kesalahan dan menolak berbalik arah untuk menolongnya. Kehilangan sebuah Hotel baginya tidak akan berarti apa apa daripada kehilangan Hibari.

.

.  
>.<p>

Sudah seminggu sejak putusnya hubungan mereka, Dino maupun Hibari sudah kembali sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing masing.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara ledakan di lapangan Namimori, Hibari bangun dan langsung mengeluarkan Tonfanya yang entah dimana ia sembunyikan. "Tsk.. Siapa sih !" Gerutunya dalam hati, ia keluar dan mendapati Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Tsuna sedang bertarung melawan keluarga Mafia lain yang menyerang Vongola. "Ano baka..bisa gak sih mereka cari tempat lain saja ! Mereka hanya akan mengotori Namimori !" Hibari langsung mengambil alih ketujuh orang musuh itu dan menghabisi mereka, sedangkan Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera terdorong dan jatuh ke belakang karena di dorong Tonfa Hibari tadi.

"Setelah mereka, kalian yang akan ku'Kamikorosu karena sudah lancang mengganggu kedamaian Namimori" deathglare di lemparkan ke mereka bertiga.

Kebetulan saja Dino tiba di gerbang Namimori karena semula ia memang di panggil Tsuna dan Reborn untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Telinganya menangkap suara besi beradu di lapangan dan langsung menghampiri mereka di ikuti Romario.

Dan kebetulan lagi, Hibari sudah selesai menghabisi ketujuh musuh itu. Dino menghampiri mereka. Hibari yang melihat Dino langsung mendeathglarenya dan menyerang Dino. Dino terlambat selangkah, ia tidak sempat mengayun Cambuknya untuk menahan serangan Hibari. Dino trhempas keras ke tanah, cambuknya terlempar 1 meter ke sebelah kananya. Hibari berjalan dan langsung menahan Dino dengan cara menduduki perutnya. "Mau apa kau kesini Cavallone" "ukh ! A-Aku di panggil Tsuna dan Reborn karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Mata Hibari memincing "dan kenapa harus di sekolah" Dino terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Romario tidak berani mengambil langkah untuk menolong Bossnya melihat lawannya Hibari yang tidak mungkin bisa ia kalahkan. Tiba tiba ujung mata Dino melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di belakang Hibari, di atas Pohon yang cukup lebat daunnya. Sesaat ia tidak tahu, tapi setelah beberapa detik matanya menganalisa, sinar itu berasal dari senapan milik musuh. Ternyata musuh itu berjumlah delapan orang dan satu orang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Menyadari bahwa sinar itu berasal dari senapan yang di arahkan ke Hibari, Dino langsung terbelalak "Jaw-" "Kyouya awas !" Dino mendorong Hibari cepat cepat.

-DOR ! DOR ! DOR !-  
>Tiga peluru di tembakkan dari senapan itu dan mengenai Dino. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Romario tersentak kaget. Tsuna langsung berubah ke HDW Modenya dan memerintahkan Gokudera dan Yamamoto untuk menghandle Dino. Tsuna melesat ke arah Sniper yang menembak Kakak angkatnya itu.<p>

Dino ambruk di tubuh Hibari, tiga peluru itu menembus daerah Dada Dino dari punggung. 1 peluru mengenai Paru Paru, 1 Peluru mengenai bahu, dan satunya lagi meleset. Hibari shock menatap Dino ambruk dan berlumuran darah. Apa lagi Dino ambruk di tubuhnya saat itu. "Ukh.. Kyouya.. Syukurlah kau tidak apa apa.." Hibari hanya terdiam, tidak mampu mengatakan apa apa. Tsuna yang sudah menghabisi sang musuh langsung menghampiri Dino dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit bersama dengan ketiga Guardiannya dan Romario.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Dino langsung di larikan ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Beberapa saat mereka menunggu, tidak lama kemudian dokter keluar dan menggelengkan Kepala. Hibari yang tidak percaya langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merenggut kerah sang dokter "Kau bohong !" Bentaknya, tetapi langsung di lerai oleh Romario. "Hibari-san, ini rumah sakit, tolong jangan membuat keributan.. Lagipula saya yakin Boss juga tidak mau ada keributan di sini.. Lebih baik anda langsung menemuinya" Hibari mendapatkan perkataan Romario ada benarnya juga, maka ia langsung masuk ke dalam dan duduk di samping Dino yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadiran 'kekasih'nya itu "kau datang Kyouya.." Dino tersenyum lemah melihat Hibari yang berada di sampingnya. "Bodoh.." Hibari menggenggam tangan Dino erat "pertama kau selingkuh.. Dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku.. BODOH !" Bentak Hibari. Tapi sang Don Cavallone hanya tersenyum.. "Kyouya sayang.. Dengarkan aku.." Tangan Dino mengelus pipi Hibari yang lembut. Hibari terdiam dan menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar perkataan Dino. "Sebenarnya.." Dino memulai. "Sebenarnya waktu itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Namimori untuk menjemputmu.. Tapi tiba tiba Ponselku berbunyi.. Teman kerjaku yang menelpon.. Waktu itu suaranya terdengar panik, maka itu aku langsung menolongnya tanpa sempat menghubungimu.. Sesampainya di sana, Anette sudah berdiri menungguku di depan penginapan itu.. Aku langsung ditariknya ke dalam.." Hibari diam mendengarkan cerita Dino. "Terus ?" "Lalu aku di bawanya ke suatu ruangan.. Pertama memang kami membahas tentang bisnis Hotel kami.. Tapi lama kelamaan Anette bergeser makin dekat denganku.. Dan aku bersumpah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.. Maka aku langsung buru buru pamit tapi di tarik olehnya.. Aku terjatuh menimpanya dan.." Dino meneguk ludahnya "kami tidak sengaja berciuman.." Hibari menahan kesalnya, tangannya dikepalkan keras. "Ah.. Maaf.. Kau kesal ya.." Muka Dino berubah khawatir "lanjutkan" perintah Hibari "b-baiklah.. Lalu.. Aku buru buru duduk dan berniat berdiri, tapi tubuhku di tahannya.." Dino memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat wajah Hibari "dan entah kapan dia menghubungimu, yang jelas dia sempat menutup telingaku beberapa saat.. Dan kapan dia mengambil ponselku juga aku tak tahu.. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian kau datang mendobrak pintu.." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Dino berkata jujur, dan Hibari mempercayainya sekarang.

"Kyouya.." Panggil Dino. Hibari hanya menatapnya, merespon panggilan Dino. "Aku.. Tidak pernah menyesal.. Untuk mati saat melindungimu.. Meski aku tahu kau membenciku sampai memutuskan hubungan kita minggu lalu.. Tapi percayalah Kyouya.. Hatiku hanya ada untukmu seorang.. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menggantikan posisimu di hatiku.." Dino meneteskan air mata saat mengucapkan kata kata itu.. Hibari tahu bahwa waktunya sudah hampir tiba, maka ia berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Dino yang mulai melemah. "Aku.. Tahu.." Suara Hibari parau. "Jadi.. Maukah.. Kau memaafkanku ?" Hibari mengangguk. "Terima kasih.. Aku lega.." Dino tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Hibari mempererat genggamannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Dino. "Kyouya.. Ti Amo.." Bisik Dino. "Ti Amo Cavallone.." Itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya Hibari akan bicara begitu, dan juga pertama dan terakhirnya Dino mendengar kata kata yang sangat ingin ia dengar dari Hibari. Hibari Mencium Dino, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian alat kedokteran di sebelahnya mengumumkan bahwa Jantung Dino sudah berenti berdetak tepat pukul 4.18 Sore itu.

Oh sungguh Hibari berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk terburuk yang di alaminya sekarang. Pagi itu, Hibari takut membuka matanya. Takut kalau semua itu adalah kenyataan. Tapi takdir sudah tidak dapat di ubah, saat ia membuka matanya, Dino Cavallone sudah terbaring di Peti Mati berwarna Hitam dengan Ukiran ukiran Mewah di samping samping peti itu.

Dan saat itu Hibari bersumpah akan membalas kematian Dino. Maka esok harinya, Hibari langsung mengumpulkan informasi tentang Famiglia yang menyerang Vongola kemarin. Penyelidikanpun selesai. Hibari mendapat Jawaban Jelas bahwa yang menyerang Vongola kemarin adalah..

Keluarga Mafia Annonciada

Maka hari itu juga Hibari menghabisi orang orang dari keluarga Annonciada hingga tidak bersisa.

Setelah puas menghabisi keluarga tersebut, masih dengan Tonfanya dan seragamnya yang berlumuran darah, ia membeli seikat bunga kesukaan Dino di Florist terbaik langganan Dino dulu dan pergi ke makam Dino.  
>"Haneuma.. Aku datang.." Lalu ia meletakkan Bunga tersebut di depan makam Dino.<p>

yakk, gimana ceritanya ? aneh n ga jelas yah ? maap" *smbah sujud*

sdikit penjelasan, Annonciada Famiglia itu nyerang Vongola krn ad Hibari nyerang Anette waktu itu

well, mind to Review ? :3


End file.
